Our Destiny
by Akihisa Funabashi
Summary: Len menyesal sekali.. telah meninggalkan Miku dalam waktu yang lama... hingga pada suatu hari mereka dipertemukan.
1. Chapter 1

Haloooha author kembali setelah merayakan lebaran di kampung halaman hahahahaha *gapenting* kebetulan dapet ide bikin fanfiction ini, semoga aja readers pada suka ^_^

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya. BUKAN PUNYA SAYA!**

**Oh iya fic ini.. saya masih bingung rated nya apa tapi baru T kayaknya. Enjoyed it aja deh ya! **

* * *

><p>"<em>Kalau salah satu dari kita pergi jauh nanti, bagaimana ya perasaan salah satunya?"<em>

"_Heh, jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu begitu pula dengan kau,"_

_Gadis bermata hijau kebiruan terang itu tersenyum. "Kan aku bilang 'kalau' Len,"_

Len memandangi sebuah foto di meja kerjanya. Foto saat SMA bersama beberapa sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum melihat sosok gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Perkataanku salah ya Miku," gumamnya. Ia menghela napas lalu meletakkan foto itu. Ya, Miku adalah teman dekat Len, bahkan Len dan Miku sama-sama menyimpan perasaan mereka demi menjaga persahabatan itu.

"Sekarang kau dimana ya?" Len memutar kursinya yang semula kearah meja menjadi kearah jendela ruangannya. Matanya memandang jauh dan sedikit mengenang sesuatu.

**_*Flashback*_**

"_Kau sudah pernah bilang tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Kita bahkan pernah melakukannya..." Miku bangkit dari kursinya._

_Len menghela napas lalu ikut bangkit. "Aku juga tidak mau Miku, tapi ini perintah orang tua ku, maaf...," _

_Miku menoleh menatap Len._

"_Terserah kau saja, tapi yang jelas, kau mungkin tidak akan pernah menemukanku lagi saat kau kembali," Miku berlari meninggalkan Len. Hari itu, hari perpisahan kelulusan SMA, yang seharusnya menjadi hari penuh kebahagiaan penuh haru, justru menjadi hari yang benar-benar tidak menyenangkan untuk kedua orang ini._

**_*End of flashback*_**

"Len?" panggil sebuah suara. Len memutar kursinya.

"Eh, ada apa Rin?"

"Ngg ano, malam ini ayah dan ibuku ingin mengajakmu makan malam,"

Len tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangguk perlahan. Ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan tunangannya. Semenjak Len pergi dari tempat asalnya dimana ia bertemu Miku, ia selalu menuruti kata orang tuannya yang ingin ia menikah dengan Rin.

"Len...," Rin mendekati meja kerja Len. Ia duduk di kursi di hadapan Len.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku tahu ini bukan keinginanmu, maafkan aku ya,"

Len tersenyum tipis lagi. "Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin hidupku tenang," ucapnya sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Rin memandangi sosok Len yang semakin lama menghilang dari ambang pintu. Ia mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>"Len-sama, ada telepon dari rumah sakit Crypton," ucap seorang resepsionis di depan lobby yang Len lewati.<p>

"Loh? Memang ada apa? Siapa yang sakit?"

"Kurang tahu Len-sama, coba anda bicarakan sendiri,"

Akhirnya Len menghampiri resepsionis dan menjawab telepon yang diketahui dari rumah sakit itu.

"_Konnichiwa, summimasen, apa anda yang bernama Len Kagamine? "_

"Iya, ada apa?"

"_Anu, sepupu anda yang bernama Neru sedang di rumah sakit, ia kecelakaan motor beberapa saat yang lalu,"_

"Ah, baiklah.. saya akan segera kesana," Len menutup telepon itu lalu bergegas mengambil jas nya di ruangan lalu mengendarai mobilnya dan menuju rumah sakit Crypton.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Len menghampiri resepsionis.<p>

"Maaf suster, dimana korban yang baru saja kecelakaan motor, Neru namanya," ucap Len. Ia sedikit panik lalu melirik ke seorang pria di sampingnya yang sepertinya akan menengok pasien juga, namun pemikiran itu ia batalkan karena pria itu mengenakan jas dokter.

"Nah, pak, apa bapak yang bernama Len?" tanya suster itu. Len menoleh ke arah suster itu lalu mengangguk. Kini pria di sampingnya lah yang menoleh ke arah Len.

"Neru sedang ada di instalasi gawat darurat, anda bisa kesana," jelas suster itu. Akhirnya Len menuju ruangan instalasi gawat darurat.

Pria yang menggunakan jas dokter tadi mengambil ponsel dari sakunya lalu menelepon seseorang.

"Hmmm, aku menemukannya," ucapnya seraya sambil menutup ponsel lalu meletakkannya kembali ke sakunya sembari menyusul Len ke ruang instalasi gawat darurat.

Len masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan menemui seseorang gadis yang masih berumur sekitar 16 tahunan. Ia duduk sembari memandangi lutut dan tangannya yang sedikit bonyok.

"Len!" ucap gadis itu sambil sedikit berteriak lalu menangis.

"Aduh, kau ini kenapa Neru? Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" Len mengecek luka-luka yang ada dan terlihat di sepupunya itu.

"Motor...,"

Len terdiam.

"Kau kan tidak diizinkan mengendarai motor dulu!" ucap Len sedikit membentak. Beberapa suster yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah mereka.

Tiba-tiba pria ber jas dokter yang Len temui di meja resepsionis masuk. Ia menghampiri Len.

"Selamat siang dokter Kaito," ucap salah seorang suster. Dokter itu melempar senyum lalu membalas salam itu.

"Permisi, apa kau yang bernama Len Kagamine?"

Len menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"Iya, ada apa? Soal biaya administrasinya nanti akan saya urus,"

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Ah, bukan... ini bukan mengenai biaya," ucap dokter itu sambil menoleh ke arah Neru.

"Bisa kita bicara di luar sebentar?" dokter itu mengajak Len keluar dari ruangan itu. Sementara Neru masih harus mengurus luka-luka nya dengan dibantu para suster.

Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tunggu. Sedikit sepi karena kebetulan memang rumah sakit mungkin sedang sepi.

"Maaf, tapi apa aku mengenalmu?" Len menegakkan duduknya.

Dokter itu menyodorkan tangan. "Kaito Shion, uhm... mungkin kau tidak mengenalku, tapi aku dan beberapa kerabatku mengenalmu,"

Len semakin heran.

"Kau kenal Hatsune Miku?" tanya Kaito. Matanya sedikit melemas.

Len terdiam. Bahu yang tadinya ia tegakkan menjadi sedikit lemas.

"Iya, aku mengenalnya, ada apa? Apa kau tahu dia dimana?"

Kaito tersenyum tipis.

"Ia dekat denganmu... ayo aku antar," Kaito bangkit dari duduk.

Len ikut bangkit namun ia teringat akan Neru.

"Tunggu, aku harus menyerahkan biaya administrasi dulu,"

Kaito tersenyum. "Sudahlah, nanti aku akan menghubnungi beberapa suster,"

Len mengangguk saja, meski merasa mampu untuk membayar semua tagihan itu, ia sangat igin sekali bertemu Miku. Namun kali ini perasaannya tidak enak. Ia merasa ada sesuatu di balik semua ini.

Kaito menekan tombol lift. Lantai 4.

* * *

><p>Lalu setelah sampai di tujuan. Kaito membawa Len ke sebuah ruangan yang ada jendela besar tembus pandang di dindingnya.<p>

"Itu Miku," Kaito menatap lurus pada sosok gadis yang terbaring dengan beberapa selang ditubuhnya. Entah untuk apa yang jelas Len sangat ingin masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Masuklah, ia sempat memanggil-manggil namamu saat beberapa minggu yang lalu masih sedikit tersadar,"

Len langsung bergegas masuk ruangan itu. Ia perlahan mendekati sosok gadis yang terbaring lemas itu. Rambut hijaunya yang panjang terurai. Tubuhnya sedikit pucat. Selang oksigen sepertinya sangat dibutuhkan untuknya. Jepitan detak jantung di ibu jarinya pun terlihat penting sekali untuk kondisi seseorang di saat seperti ini.

"Miku... apa benar ini kau?" Len duduk di kursi yang tersedia di samping ranjang. Sementara Kaito hanya melihat itu dari luar.

Air mata Len turun. Ia meremas tangan kanan Miku. Jawaban dari pertanyaannya mungkin tidak akan terjawab karena kondisi Miku yang tidak memungkinkan.

"Aku merindukanmu tahu...," Len mencium tangan Miku. Ia membelai poni di dahi Miku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Miku.

"Kata pria itu, kau sempat memanggil namaku... kini coba panggil aku lagi," bisiknya lirih di telinga Miku. Namun tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Hati Len benar-benar remuk. Lemas. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kaito datang menghampiri Len.

"5 tahun lebih ya," Kaito tersenyum tipis memandangi Miku.

"Ia menderita kanker otak semenjak ia SMA,"jelas Kaito lagi.

Len terbelalak. Ia teringat sesuatu.

**_*Flashback mode on*_**

"_Miku, ayo cepat naik!" Len bersiap-siap mengendarai sepedanya. Namun Miku masih terduduk di bangku keramik di tepi tempat parkir. Ia memegangi kepalanya. Len yang melihat itu langsung meninggalkan sepedanya dalam keadaan rubuh dan menghampiri Miku._

"_Miku, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Len sambil duduk di samping Miku. Ia merangkul pundak gadis itu._

"_Hu'um... tenang saja... ayo kita...," belum sempat Miku meneruskan kalimatnya, tetesan darah segar keluar dari hidungnya. Mengenai roknya._

"_Miku, kau ini kenapa?" Len buru-buru mengelap darah itu mengenakan seragam nya, sebelumnya ia membuka kemeja seragamnya itu lalu buru-buru mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidung Miku._

"_Ng, Len sudah... tidak apa-apa...," Miku tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi Len. Namun itu tidak membuat kepanikan pria di hadapannya hilang._

"_Ayo cepat kita pulang,"_

**_*flashback mode off*_**

Len menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Bodoh... kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya!" ucap Len sambil meremas seprei di ranjang tempat Miku berbaring.

"Yaa.. aku pun baru saja bertemu Miku 2 tahun lalu, saat itu ia sepertinya masih mencarimu... bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang, meski ia tahu aku akan melamarnya...," jelas Kaito.

Mendengar itu Len bangkit.

"Namun kau tahu... Miku sudah seperti ini sehari sebelum aku akan bertunangan dengannya, ia memberikanku buku ini," Kaito mengeluarkan buku harian di saku jasnya.  
>Len menerima itu. "Maaf, tapi ini bukan hak ku,"<p>

"Tapi kau pasti akan membacanya nanti, peganglah... siapa tahu kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya," ucap Kaito sedikit memaksa.

Tiba-tiba sepasang pria dan wanita datang menghampiri mereka dan masuk ruang tempat Miku dirawat.

"Len! Kau kemana saja?" seorang gadis menatap Len dengan sedikit tatapan kesal.

Gadis itu adalah Megurine Luka, sahabat Len dan Miku saat SMA. Sedangkan pria di sampingnya adalah Gakupo Kamui. Yang terlihat sebagai suami dari Luka.

"Kau kan tahu, aku harus pindah dari wilayah dulu,"

Luka terdiam. "Dan kau pun harus tahu Len, Miku ada disini dan bertemu Kaito juga saat ia berusaha mencarimu, " ucap Luka sambil menatap lirih sahabatnya yang terbaring di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah.. sepertinya kita lanjutkan percakapan ini diluar...," ajak Kaito.

Akhirnya mereka semua keluar ruangan itu.

"Aku sepertinya terlihat jahat saat ini...," ucap Len sambil menyesali perbuatannya.

Luka menghela napas.

"Kalau boleh jujur, kau memang jahat sejak kau meningalkannya," ucap Luka sedikit sinis.

"Ya... dan kau pun harus tahu Luka, aku bahkan ingin sekali membunuh diriku sendiri saat ini,"

Kaito, Gakupo, dan Luka menatap Len. Prihatin.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa... sebaiknya kau menjemput sepupumu, dan besok kau bisa kembali kesini," ucap Kaito.

Len menghela napas lalu mengikuti saran Kaito. Sementara Luka dan Gakupo ikut pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p>Sampai dirumah. Len meletakkan buku harian Miku di kasurnya. Ia memang sedikit penasaran akan isi dari buku itu.<p>

"Sebelumnya, maaf Miku...," Len mengambil buku itu lalu membuka satu persatu halaman buku itu. Ia tersenyum sambil menahan tangis melihat tulisan-tulisan Miku dan beberapa foto-foto berukuran kecil yang ada gambar dirinya bersama Miku.

Lalu ia terpaku membaca sebuah halaman. Dimana saat itu Len benar-benar merasakan perasaan yang bersalah, ditambah saat ia tahu kondisi Miku seperti ini.

**_Dear buku harian Miku..._**

**_Ah... hari ini aku merasa senang... entah kenapa saat aku melihat wajahku di cermin selama hari ini... rona merah selalu muncul di pipiku... Entah karena luka di pipi ini atau apa yang baru saja aku lakukan tadi di sekolah dan di ruang tamu tadi..._**

**_Kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan? Aku semakin mencintai orang ini. Dan kau tahu? Len adalah orangnya. Yaaa kau pasti tahu Len kan buku? Hahahaha ^_^ Jujur saja... aku merasa senang.. tapi malu menyadari kenyataan aku melakukannya dengan Len. Apalagi di sekolah..._**

Len buru-buru menutup halaman itu. Ia tersenyum namun tetap menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak kuat membaca seluruh halaman pada buku itu. Lalu ia mengingat kembali kejadian apa yang terjadi saat sebelum Miku menulis buku harian itu.

**_*flashback mode on*_**

_SREKKK! Goresan yang cukup tajam mengenai pipi Miku. Buku yang dilempar dari arah pojok depan._

"_Astaga, maaf Miku," seorang pria berambut putih menghampiri Miku._

_Len buru-buru mencegahnya._

"_Keterlaluan!" Len hendak melayangkan pukulannya di pipi Dell. Namun Miku menahannya dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya menutup luka goresan itu._

"_Sudahlah.. aku akan ke toilet...," Miku berlari kecil menuju toilet. Len menyusul Miku._

_Sampai di depan toilet, ada sebuah wastafel yang di sediakan untuk siapapun di tengah dinding yang membatasi toilet pria dan wanita. Murid pria atau wanita. Miku memandangi wajahnya. Ia hendak mengelap darah di pipinya dengan air. Namun tangan Len mencegahnya._

"_Sini, banyak orang bilang, darah akan berhenti jikan dijilat," ucap Len. Ia sedikit tersenyum nakal. Wajah Miku bersemu merah. Perlahan Len menjilat pipi Miku yang luka. Setelah itu Len mengelap mulut dan berkumur dengan air dari wastafel. Len mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Miku._

"_Aku terlihat seperti vampir ya...,"_

_Miku tersenyum. Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke kelas._

_Setelah pulang sekolah, seeperti biasa, Len mengatar Miku ke rumahnya._

"_Mampir Len?"_

_Len menggeleng._

"_Ayolah, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu... aku akan membuatkan bolu kilat,"_

_Len tersenyum. "Baiklah,"_

_Akhirnya Len mampir kerumah Miku. Ia duduk di sebuah sofa. Sementara Miku pergi ke arah dapur untuk menyiapkan adonan kue. Sembari itu, Len menyalakan tv._

"_Eh iya Miku, ibumu mana?"_

"_Ia dinas keluar kota selama seminggu, bukankah aku sudah memberi tahumu?" ucap Miku dari dapur. Setelah membuat adonan. Miku memasukkan adonan itu ke oven. _

_15 menit. Ia menunggu bersama Len di ruang tamu._

"_Bagaimana? Masih perih?" tanya Len sambil memandangi pipi Miku._

"_Yaaa... hanya sedikit sih..," _

_Len membalikkan arah duduknya sambil menatap Miku. Ia memandangi gadis itu selama beberapa saat. Miku merasa risih. Pipinya memerah._

"_Kau kenapa sih?" Miku membalas tatapan Len. Tiba-tiba saja Len sudah menciumnya._

_Entah apa yang Len lakukan.. itu seperti kerasukan. Ia benar-benar setengah sadar melakukannya._

_Miku terdiam. Ia meremas roknya. Lalu sedikit mendorong tubuh Len menjauh darinya. Gagal. Pria di hadapannya meletakkan tangan di pipi Miku. Ia lupa kalau ada luka di pipinya._

"_Aww," _

_Len sadar. _

"_Astaga, maaf Miku...," _

_Miku mengusap lukanya lagi. Len kembali menjilat pipi Miku. Perlahan ia mencium Miku tepat di bibirnya. Miku kini benar-benar merasa seperti kembang api *promosi lagu fireworknya katy perry*_

"_Len...," Miku mendorong tubuh Len perlahan._

"_Kau kenapa?" bisik Miku. Len meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Miku. Namun ia tetap melakukan kegiatan yang tidak wajar saat itu. Ia benar-benar seperti kerasukan._

_Perlahan jeritan-jeritan kecil Miku terdengar dari ruang tamu. Mengalahkan bunyi alarm oven yang Miku pasang sebelumnya._

_Bau gosong sedikit mengganggu aktivitas sepasang remaja ini._

"_Hm, Len... aku lupa kalau aku sedang memanggang bolu...awas," Miku menyingkirkan Len yang sedang ada di hadapannya. Posisinya sedikit berbaring. Kerah seragam Miku sedikit terbuka._

_Len duduk dengan posisi semula._

_Ia menyadari apa yang ia lakukan saat Miku bergegas mematikan oven._

"_Astaga... sial! Aku tidak bisa menahannya!"_

_Miku kembali. Ia membawa bolu di sebuah piring. Sedikit gosong._

"_Len.. ini semua karena kau tahu!"_

_Len tersenyum kecil. Namun ia tetap merasa bersalah._

"_Miku.. maaf ya.. aku benar-benar tidak sadar akan melakukan ini semua...,"_

_Miku duduk di sebelah Len._

"_Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanya Miku khawatir._

"_Tentu tidak...," Len tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Miku. Ia mencium pipi Miku lalu berbisik di telinganya._

"_Ini tandanya.. kau harus jadi milikku.. selamanya,"_

_Miku tersipu. Sementara Len melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Miku._

_Siang yang berganti sore benar-benar tidak terasa._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"Bodoh!" Len meninju tembok kamarnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini! Tanpa berpikir panjang mengikuti saran kedua orang tuaku,"

Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Menyesal. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa Miku benar-benar membutuhkannya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Author : Gimana? Hahahaha rada rated T ya? Apa M? Aduh bingung. T aja deh ya<p>

Len : Duh... gini lagi gini lagi

Miku : Tor... mesum banget dah

Len : Yaudah sih.. gapapa biarin aja.. kalo sama si Miku...

***PLAK***

Miku : Enak aja. Intinya itu author mesum!

Author : Lagi percobaan nih.. Oh iya Author ganti nama ah, yang lama kepanjangan...

Miku : Ga peduli

Author : Call me Aki-san/Aki-chan~

Len : Gapenting banget deh

Author _: _ Huweeee yaudah.. *kabur*

Len&Miku : Maaf ya... dikarenakan baru keluar dari rumah sakit, author jadi begini... RnR please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Halohaaaaa author kembali untuk mengupdate fic ini... dan kebetulan kemarin ada review kalo ternyata ini rated M... Jujur aja author terharu.. ternyata author yang terlihat masih polos di luarnya ini bisa bikin rated M :') oke ga banyak pidato...**

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya, hanya punya Yamaha kuasa. Intinya ini disclaimer. Kalo Vocaloid punya saya, saya bakalan ajakin mereka ke ITC buat belanja *PLAK***

* * *

><p>Len masih menyalahkan dirinya semalaman suntuk. Hingga pada keesokan harinya, matanya terlihat sangat berkantung.<p>

"Len... bangun," bisik sebuah suara di telinganya.

Len mendongakkan kepalanya dari meja kamarnya. Sosok Rin sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Rin cemas sambil menyeret sebuah kursi di kamar Len lalu duduk di sebelah pria yang ia cintai.

"Uhm... tidak ada apa-apa... oh iya... Neru, apa kemarin ia pulang?"

Rin melongo."Lho? harusnya kan kau tahu Neru pulang atau tidak... jangan-jangan kemarin kau tidak bersamanya ya?"

Len tersentak. Ia sedikit memelototkan matanya. Tanda menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Sementara pandangan Rin terpaku pada sebuah buku harian yang ada di hadapan Len.

"Ng.. Len, itu buku harian siapa?"ucap Rin sambil sedikit bermaksud menjangkau buku harian itu. Namun Len buru-buru mengambilnya.

"Ini milik Miku," jawabnya jujur. Ia memasukkan buku itu ke sakunya.

Rin terdiam.

"Kau sudah menemuinya ya? Bagaimana keadaannya? Kau masih merasakan perasaan yang sama ya?"

Len menghela napas. "Seharusnya kan kau tahu,"

Rin tersenyum tipis. Matanya menatap sedikit kaku ke arah meja. Sementara sosok Len bangkit dan sepertinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi kamarnya.

"Rin, sebaiknya kau keluar dulu dari kamarku, aku mau mandi,"

Rin menoleh. Ia tersenyum lalu bangkit dari kursi yang tadinya ia duduki dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Len. Air mata Rin berlinang. Ia merasakan sesak yang benar-benar terasa ingin ia keluarkan saat itu juga. Neru yang kebetulan memang sedang berkunjung ke rumah Len melihat Rin keluar dari kamar Len dengan air mata merasa heran.

"Ehh, Rin-sama... kau kenapa?"

Rin tersenyum lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak... aku hanya merasa ngantuk,"

Neru tersenyum heran lalu mengikuti jejak Rin duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Neru, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Uhm ada apa Rin-sama?"

"Ano... apa kemarin Len bertemu seseorang?"

Neru memasang tampang berpikir. "Ah iya, seorang dokter di rumah sakit dimana luka-luka ku di bersihkan,"

Rin menoleh cepat ke arah Neru. "Bisa kau antar aku kesana?"

Neru mengangguk. "Tapi maaf Rin-sama, aku tidak bisa menyetir dulu,"

Rin tersenyum lalu buru-buru mengubah senyuman itu menjadi datar.

"Aku yang akan menyetir," ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Neru. Sembari menunggu sampai di rumah sakit. Neru mengirim pesan ke Len tentang kepergiannya ke rumah sakit bersama Rin.

Saat Len keluar dari kamar mandi, ia meletakkan buku harian Miku di atas meja kamarnya lalu melirik ke arah ponselnya. Berniat melihat jam.

"Astaga.. aku terlambat lagi...," ucap Len saat melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 08.30 a.m. Ia juga melihat pesan dari Neru.

_**From : Neru**_

_**Len, aku mengantar Rin-sama ke rmh sakit kmrn. Ia ingin brtm dokter yg kmrn kau temui**_

Len terbelalak dan buru-buru mengenakan pakaiannya.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Rin dan Neru mencari dokter yang kemarin Len temui.<p>

"Itu... dokter yang berambut biru... yang ituuu," jelas Neru kepada seorang suster jaga di meja resepsionis.

"Ahh, Dokter Kaito?"

Neru melongo. "Aduh entahlah, yang jelas kami ingin bertemu dengan dia,"

Suster itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Baiklah, silahkan tunggu di tempat duduk itu, saya akan telepon beliau,"

Akhirnya Rin dan Neru menunggu di deretan tempat duduk.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian seorang yang Neru maksud datang dan menemui suster jaga itu.

"Itu dok, ada yang ingin bertemu dokter," ucap suster itu sambil menunjuk Rin dan Neru yang seketika itu bangkit dan menghampiri dokter itu. Kaito.

"Umm... maaf.. ada apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau kenal Len?"

Kaito terdiam. "Ada apa dengannya? Ya aku mengenalnya,"

Rin tersenyum tipis. "Kau kenal Miku?"

Kaito terdiam. "Kau ini siapa?"

"Aku Rin, jika kau mengenal Miku, bisa aku bertemu dengannya?"

Kaito terdiam. Ia memandangi Neru. Neru hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Tolong antar aku bertemu dengan Miku," pinta Rin sambil menggenggam lengan Kaito.

Kaito menuruti Rin. Ia mengantar Rin ke tempat Miku dirawat.

Sementara Len yang sedang mengendarai mobil sedikit cemas. Ia melirik sesekali ke arah buku harian Miku yang ia letakkan di dasbor mobilnya. Ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"Jadi itu Miku?" tanya Rin sambil memandangi sosok gadis yang terbaring di sebuah ruangan melalui jendela kaca besar.

"Ya, memangnya apa urusanmu dengan Miku?"

Rin tersenyum. "Len, aku bertunangan dengannya, namun hingga saat ini sosok gadis itu sepertinya masih ada dipikirannya," ucap Rin sedikit lemah.

Kaito terbelalak. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah. Namun mungkin ini yang terbaik. Agar Rn tahu bagaimana sosok Miku di mata Len.

"Kau pasti baru mengetahui sosok Miku yang asli ya?"

Rin tersenyum lagi. "Ya.. selama ini aku hanya melihatnya lewat foto-foto yang Len pasang di mejanya,"

Kaito tersenyum. "Kau beruntung... masih bisa memliiki Len dalam keadaan seperti itu,"

Rin menoleh ke arah Kaito.

"Aku bahkan baru akan bertunangan dengan Miku sehari sebelum ia koma seperti ini,"

Rin melongo prihatin. Lalu ia memandangi sosok Miku lagi.

"Aku mau masuk,"

Kaito mempersilahkan Rin masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Kau bisa tunggu diluar? Percayalah, aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa padanya," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum. Ia juga menoleh ke arah Neru. "Kau juga ya,"

Akhirnya Kaito dan Neru hanya berdiri melihat sosok Rin yang menghampiri Miku.

Rin berdiri di sisi ranjang Miku berbaring.

"Hai Miku, aku Rin... tunangan Len..," sapa Rin. Ia tersenyum. Antara senang dan sedih.

"Kau tahu? Perasaanku pada Len sama seperti perasaanmu padanya, namun mungkin kau lebih dulu mengenalnya,"

Rin menggenggam tangan Miku.

"Kau cantik ya, pantas saja Len tidak bisa melepaskanmu dari pikirannya,"

Sementara Len sampai di depan ruangan itu dan ikut menonton Rin dari luar bersama Kaito dan Neru.

Rin memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan air mata yang sedikit terbendung lepas dari sana.

"Di dalam percintaan pasti ada persaingan kan? Aku mengerti posisiku sebagai pengganggu hubunganmu... tapi apa aku salah mencintainya? Toh dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini...," ucapan Rin terhenti. Ia sedikit mengeluarkan isakan tangisnya.

"Maaf Miku, sesama perempuan seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini, tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf... tolong izinkan aku menjaga Len untukmu,"

Rintik hujan turun menghiasi pemandangan diluar jendela lantai 4 itu.

"Len, sebaiknya kau masuk," ucap Kaito.

Len menuruti perintah Kaito, ia merasa tidak enak pada Rin.

"Rin...," Len mendekati Rin. Ia memeluk Rin dan menenggelamkan gadis itu di dadanya.

Len menghela napas. Ia memandangi sosok Miku. Ia merasa bersalah memeluk seorang gadis selain Miku di hadapannya.

"Len... aku... aku minta maaf...," Rin melepas pelukan Len lalu pergi keluar ruangan itu dan menuju toilet.

Sementara Len masih terpaku di tempat. Ia masih memandangi sosok Miku. Ia melihat air mata keluar dari mata Miku yang terpejam. Len duduk berlutut di samping ranjang Miku. Ia berbisik pada telinga gadis itu.

"Miku... aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku... aku minta maaf telah melakukan ini semua padamu... bahkan akupun tahu... kalau maaf ini tidak cukup untuk membalas semua perbuatanku...," ucap Len lirih. Ia mencium pipi Miku.

Kaito hanya tertunduk melihat itu. Sementara Neru mengejar Rin.

"Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu," ucap Kaito.

Len masih terdiam disisi Miku. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa hari ini ia harus pergi ke kantor.

"Aku tahu kalian pernah melakukannya... meski begitu aku tetap mencintai Miku...," ucap Kaito. Len bangkit dan menggenggam tangan Miku.

"Begitupun aku, aku tidak akan pernah mau melepaskannya, namun takdir berkata lain,"

Kaito tersenyum. "Kalau nanti Miku benar-benar pergi, kau beruntung sempat memilikinya,"

Len meremas kerah Kaito. "Jaga ucapanmu! Ia tidak boleh meninggalkanku disini!"

Kaito tertawa kecil. "Bukankah kau sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dulu?"

Len terdiam. Perkataan Kaito benar-benar menusuk di hatinya. Kaito benar. Ia yang salah. Ia melepas cengkraman di kerah Kaito. Pandangannya tertuju kembali pada sosok Miku. Len mengusap wajah Miku perlahan.

"Maafkan aku pernah melakukan itu padamu dan justru meninggalkanmu...,"

Kaito tersenyum. "Maaf saja terdengar kurang di telingaku... apalagi ditelinga Miku,"

Len terdiam. Ia meremas seprei di ranjang Miku tertidur.

"Kalau sekarang kau merasa tersiksa... aku rela jika kau pergi," ucap Len perlahan. Meski sakit. Ia memang harus mengucapkan itu. Ia justru akan lebih sakit lagi jika melihat Miku lebih lama terbaring seperti itu.

Kaito hanya menonton kejadian itu. Ia merasa benar-benar tidak beruntung.

Rintik hujan menemani suasana hati mereka yang benar-benar kacau.

* * *

><p>Len pulang kerumah untuk sekedar mandi dan bergegas kembali menemani Miku di rumah sakit. Ia melihat Rin tertidur di sofa ruang tamunya. Len menghampiri sosok Rin yang terbaring miring.<p>

"Rin...," bisik Len.

Rin menggeliat. Ia melihat dan menatap sosok Len sedikit dekat dengannya.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Rin tersenyum lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Aku... tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"

Len terdiam. "Aku akan mandi dan menemani Miku di rumah sakit,"

Rin tersentak. Ia memeluk Len dengan lengannya. Rin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Len erat sekali.

"Tolong Len... jangan pergi... malam ini saja," bisik Rin. Ia sedikit menangis.

Len menepuk-nepuk lengan Rin yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Tapi...,"

"Aku mohoooooooon," Rin meletakkan dagunya di bahu Len.

Len menghela napas. "Maaf Rin," Len melepas pelukan Rin lalu bangkit menuju kamarnya.

Rin terdiam. Ia duduk di sofa dalam keadaan lemas.

"Baiklah... boleh aku ikut?"

Len menoleh.

"Jangan... kau disini saja jika mau,"

Rin menahan tangisnya. Ia berlari menuju Len lalu memeluk Len dari belakang.

"Aku mohon... benar-benar memohon Len... malam ini saja.. tolong temani aku disini... setelah itu aku akan mengizinkanmu bersama Miku hingga...," Rin menghentikan kalimatnya.

Len terdiam. Ia menggenggam lengan Rin yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Hmm,"

Rin tersenyum. Namun air matanya tetap mengalir. Mengetahui Len akan benar-benar meninggalkannya jika Miku tidak pergi terlebih dahulu.

Malam itu akhirnya Len memilih untuk diam di rumah bersama sang tunangannya. Rin duduk meringkuk di hadapan perapian di ruang tengah. Ia mengenakan cardigan berwarna hitam. Dengan menggenggam cangkir coklat. Sementara Len harus mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya yang tertunda tadi pagi.

"Itu akibatnya kau bolos," ucap Rin.

Len tertawa kecil. "Ternyata kau hanya mencegahku bertemu Miku kan?"

Rin terdiam lalu menoleh ke arah Len yang duduk di meja kerja rumah Len. Lalu ia meletakkan cangkir cokelat itu dan menuju ke arah Len. Ia membungkukkan badan dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Len.

"Aku kan minta ini yang terakhir... jika aku bisa, aku mau membatalkan pernikahan kita,"

Len terkesiap. "Jangan, sudahlah... terlambat,"

Rin sedikit tersenyum. Ia berjalan menjauh dan menuju tempat ia duduk tadi. Sedikit senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Author : Aduh disini kayaknya gaje banget.. tapi jujur aja.. ini buat memperjelas ceritanya...<p>

Len : Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author : Kenape loooo? Gasuka? Balik

Rin : Aduh kok aku jahat ya ke Miku-san

Author : Yaelah pan ceritanyeeeee

Miku : Cuma molor doang aye

Author : Kok bahasa lu semua pada aneh sih? ==a

Len : Lu yang bikin kite kayak gini tor

Author : *pura-pura pikujn & menghilang*

Rin : RnR aja deh ya biar si author puas

Miku : *lanjutin koma*

Len : Bisaan banget si Miku koma di lanjutin


	3. Chapter 3

**Naaaaah sampailah kita ke chapter 3... dimana chapter 3 adalah chapter yang diperkirakan chapter terakhir. Tapi kita liat aja nanti. Intinya di pembukaan ini saya cuma mau nyampein...**

**VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA SAYA! PUNYA YAMAHA! YA-MA-HA!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

><p>Rin mengemasi beberapa pakaian Len. Ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah koper. Sementara Len masih terlelap di ranjang. Rin tersenyum. Ia mendekati sosok Len.<p>

"Pagi Len... bangun...," bisiknya lembut sambil mengusap kepala Len.

Len menggeliat. Ia menatap sosok Rin yang sudah ada di hadapannya. Jarak wajah mereka membuat hidung mereka sedikit saling menyentuh.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu... aku... mengizinkanmu menemani Miku,"

Len terbelalak. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Rin terkejut lalu membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini tiba-tiba?"

Rin tersenyum. "Sudahlah... tidak usah di pikirkan," Rin bangkit lalu kembali mempersiapkan beberapa pakaian Len lagi. Namun Len tidak tinggal diam. Ia hendak membantu Rin.

"Sudah... kau mandi saja dulu," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum. Len sedikit melihat raut wajah tidak rela di wajah Rin. Ia memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

"Aku minta maaf Rin, tidak bisa menjadi yang orang tua kita dan kau inginkan...," ucapnya sambil mencium kepala Rin.

Kini Rin benar-benar mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sudah sana mandi," ucap Rin mendorong Len sambil menghadapkan badannya ke Len.

Len menurut saja. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Sementara Rin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya mencegah terlihatnya air mata dari matanya.

Seusai mandi, Len sudah tidak melihat sosok Rin di kamarnya. Ia membawa kopernya menuju mobilnya. Ia juga tidak melihat mobil Rin di halaman rumahnya.

_**To : Rin**_

_**Kau dimana?**_

_**From : Rin**_

_**Hmm aku menuju rmh. Sdh cpt pergi ke Miku**_

Len meletakkan ponselnya di saku setelah melihat balasan sms Rin. Lalu Len mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit dimana Miku dirawat. Ia juga tidak lupa membawa buku harian Miku. Ia belum sempat membaca seluruhnya.

* * *

><p>Dan seperti biasa... di ruangan Miku dirawat, berdiri sosok Kaito yang senantiasa menemani Miku saat waktu praktiknya tidak ada.<p>

"Aku akan menemaninya," ucap Len sambil meletakkan koper di pojok ruangan.

"Hm baguslah... orang tua Miku tidak bisa pulang saat ini juga, mereka terjebak badai salju,"

Len mengangguk pelan. "Ya... aku tahu...,"

Kaito tersenyum kecil. "Tolong jaga dia, aku harus pergi," ucap pria berambut biru itu meninggalkan ruangan yang suasananya terasa menyedihkan.

Len mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Miku. Ia mengeluarkan buku harian Miku lalu membuka halaman demi halaman. Ia menemukan sebuah kisah yang cukup menarik yang Miku torehkan disana...

"Aku akan menceritakan kejadian ini ya, kau ingat kan? Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu," Len mulai bercerita dan membayangkan itu semua... yang ada di buku harian Miku.

**_*flashback*_**

"_Len, coba berbaring disini," Miku menepuk lahan dengan rumput diatasnya disamping dirinya berbaring. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah bukit yang berada di pinggir sungai kecil._

_Len mengikuti Miku berbaring di sampingnya._

"_Lihat awan itu, ada bentuknya kelinci,"_

"_Oh ya? Itu hati,"_

"_Ah masa? Memang kau pernah melihat hati manusia?"_

"_Ya... di pelajaran biologi...," Miku tertawa kecil_

_Len tersentak. Ia melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya yang masih terpaku pada kumpulan awan diatas sana._

"_Sssst," Len mengusap pipi Miku._

_Miku menoleh. Pipinya sedikit memerah._

"_Sudah, jangan lakukan itu," ucap Miku sambil menepis tangan Len yang menyentuh pipinya. Bekas luka itu masih ada._

"_Hehehe maaf ya... aku seperti kerasukan saat itu,"_

_Wajah Miku makin merah saat mendengar pernyataan Len._

"_Hmm...aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kita terbang naik awan," ucap Len._

_Miku tertawa kecil. "Kau bisa berimajinasi juga ya?"_

"_Oh jangan salah, aku ini bisa berimajinasi seluas mungkin meski terlihat cuek," ucap Len tersenyum nakal pada Miku._

"_Errrr sudah ganti topik, senyum itu pertanda buruk," ucap Miku sambil menolehkan kepalanya menuju langit. Tiba-tiba Len sudah ada tepat di sampingnya persis. Dekat sekali. Ia menggenggam tangan Miku. _

"_Menolehlah," bisik Len._

_Awalnya Miku takut. Ia tegang. Namun tangan Len langsung menolehkan kepala Miku agar bisa berhadapan dengannya._

"_Kejadian ini tidak akan aku lupa," ucap Len sambil mencium dahi Miku. Miku hanya memejamkan matanya. _

"_Jujur saja ya Len, saat ada di sampingmu, aku merasa aman sekali,"_

_Len tersenyum._

"_It's because im your guardian angel, dear...," bisik Len. Nafasnya terasa di wajah Miku. Miku bangkit lalu mengambil posisi duduk._

"_Kau yakin?"_

_Len mengangguk._

"_Kalau salah satu dari kita pergi jauh nanti, bagaimana ya perasaan salah satunya?"_

"_Heh, jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu begitu pula dengan kau,"_

_Gadis bermata hijau kebiruan terang itu tersenyum. "Kan aku bilang 'kalau' Len,"_

_Len mengusap kepala Miku lembut._

"_Ini, aku berikan padamu, kedua kalinya aku melakukan ini pada seorang gadis," Len mencium Miku lembut._

"_Apa kau akan mencium gadis lain lagi?"_

_Len mengangkat bahu._

"_Hmmm mungkin seseorang bernama Kagamine Miku," tawa Len meledak._

_Pipi Miku memerah. Ia tersenyum kecil._

**_*end of flashback*_**

"Miku, apa kau ingat itu semua?" Len tersenyum melihat sosok Miku yang terbaring lemas namun wajahnya sedikit mengeluarkan senyuman kecil meski selang oksigen melintang di atas bibir atasnya a.k.a bawah hidung.

"Jujur saja, terakhir kali aku mencium gadis adalah kau," ucap Len sambil tertawa kecil sedikit lirih. "..ciuman di bibir tepatnya,"

Len meremas tangan Miku. Tangan itu semakin kurus. Pucat sekali. Len tahu bahwa Miku masih bisa bernafas dan detak jantungnya masih berbunyi itu pun karena alat-alat yang membantunya.

"Miku, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau pulih ataupun harus pergi untuk selamanya,"

Len tersenyum mengingat pembicaraan beberapa tahun lalu bersama Miku. Janji mereka bahwa tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain. Memang tidak ada kata 'janji' namun perkataan mereka seakan menciptakan sebuah janji yang harusnya bisa ditepati.

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari berlalu, minggu demi minggu dilalui Len bersama Miku. Nyaris 1 bulan Len tidak bekerja hanya demi Miku. Hingga pada suatu hari.<p>

"Kaito! Cepat datang! Apa yang terjadi dengan Miku!" Len berteriak di ambang ruangan Miku dirawat. Kaito dan beberapa suster bergegas menuju kamar Miku.

"Cepat cek detak jantungnya, coba lagi," ucap Kaito dengan sigap.

Len khawatir bukan main. Ia panik gugup berkeringat. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Miku.

"Len, sebentar, aku harus memeriksanya,"

Len menyingkir dan berdo'a. Semoga ada keajaiban setelah ini.

2 jam ketegangan berlangsung setelah Miku dilarikan ke ruang gawat darurat.

"Kita sama-sama harus melepasnya," ucap Kaito pelan. Kedua orangtua Miku saling berpelukan. Gakupo memeluk erat Luka karena tangisnya yang pecah. Sementara Rin datang dan menghampiri Len.

"Len...," Rin memeluk Len yang terlihat sangat lemas saat itu.

"Dia... benar-benar pergi...," isak Len. Tangisan Len benar-benar terlihat sangat memilukan. Len meremas lengan Rin sangat keras. Ia terduduk di lantai. Rin sedikit menundukkan badannya lalu ikut duduk dilantai bersama Len yang lemas.

Kaito menepuk bahu Len.

"Bangkitlah," ucap pria itu sambil menarik Len agar bangkit dari duduknya.

Rin membantu Len bangkit. Len mengatupkan rahangnya keras-keras. Ia menerobos masuk ruang gawat darurat. Melihat para suster melepas semua peralatan yang tadinya Miku kenakan untuk bertahan hidup selama nyaris setahun lebih.

"Tegarlah Len... kau tidak ingin melihat Miku tersiksa kan?" ucap Kaito.

Len menghela napas. Ia memeluk Miku sangat erat.

"Miku... tolong...," ucapnya lirih. Orang tua Miku ikut memeluk Miku dari sisi lainnya.

Rin menutupi setengah wajahnya bagian bawah menahan isakan tangisnya yang ikut pecah sedikit. Meski baru mengenal Miku, ia benar-benar mengerti perasaan Len pada gadis itu. Tulus cinta Len benar-benar terasa di matanya hanya untuk Miku. Miku seorang. Hari itu duka mendalam bagi mereka. Benar-benar sebuah hari yang tidak akan pernah Len lupakan dalam hidupnya. Kehilangan orang yang benar-benar ia cintai.

Saat pemakaman Miku selesai, Len masih berjongkok di samping makam Miku.

"Aku tahu kau bahagia disana, tolong... jangan lupakan aku,"

Tanpa Len sadari, sosok Miku tersenyum disampingnya. Mengenakan gaun putih yang indah. Namun kini ia terlihat bersinar. Senyumnya benar-benar seperti malaikat.

"_Jangan menangis... aku menunggumu,"_

**The End**

* * *

><p>Author : Entah kenapa aneh ya gaya nulisnya -_-"<p>

Len : Yah.. namanya juga baru break dan baru keluar dari rumah sakit

Author : Iya juga. Bener banget, ditambah tugas desain web gue nih belom selesai. Mumet

Len : Harusnya jangan bikin ginian dulu, fokusin tuh

Author : Bacot ah Len wkwkwkwkwkw

Len : Jeez... -_-

Author : Tamat nih fic. Bentar ada kolaborasi fic sama author lain. Tapi ga di publish disini. Di akunnya. Insya Allah yah secepatnya...

Rin : Subhanallah yah...

Miku : Inalillahi... gue mati

Author : Congrate ya!

*dibakar*

Author : -_-" aduuuuh RnR DEH YA... emang kecepetan. Abis kasian kan Miku koma nya kelamaan


End file.
